Choices we make
by Alba05
Summary: How Betty realises she has a choice. She can plundge headfirst into the unknown and take control of her love life, or forever play second fiddle to Veronica Lodge in pining for one Archie Andrews… Betty and Jughead. There may be hints of other pairings, as my muse sees fit!
1. Chapter 1

**Choices we make**

**Chapter 1**

A thin line of orange fades out as dusk settles upon Riverdale on this cold, crisp fall evening.

Betty Cooper exhales rhythmically, a veil of mist trailing from her warm body as she pushes off from the pavement, her sneakers rustling a thin mattress of dead leaves, leaving colourful whirlwinds in her stead. Her blond locks bounce to the beat of her powerful strides, catching the glimmer of the streetlights as she propels herself onward.

She's in her zone, completely concentrated on her pace as she turns a corner, following her regular route through her neighborhood towards Pickens' Park, a large patch of green grass in the center of Riverdale.

She lets her thoughts wander.

In just two days, she would be crossing the threshold of Riverdale High for the first day of her senior year. Her last year as a high school student.

_Seniors, already!_ She shakes her head, disbelievingly.

She thinks about the upcoming year with a mixture of excitement and melancholy. _This will be our last year together as a gang._

* * *

She had shared her future aspirations with her close friends a few weeks ago, as the gang lay around Veronica's pool, soaking up the last summer rays and chatting about their future plans.

"_I think I'll apply for a degree in journalism." _She explained that she wanted to combine her passion for socio-environmental causes with her talents as a writer. She wistfully imagined herself as a correspondent for one of the large television networks, covering conflicts and raising awareness to the plight of the world's poorest communities.

The wealthy brunette had chaffed, of course. "_Betty, you're such a goody-goody! Why on earth would you willingly go to places where there is no electricity or running water?!"_ She daintily wrinkled her nose.

"_You'll just have to come visit me in Paris for a refreshing dose of shopping, _bonne cuisine_ and civilization!" _She smiled at Betty while beckoning at Smithers to fetch another round of Margaritas.

Veronica's father, Hiram Lodge, had pulled strings and ensured his only daughter and heiress to the family fortune would receive a fitting education at _la Sorbonne_. Ronnie was thrilled as this would allow her to pursue a career in modeling and _haute couture_.

Betty wasn't concerned for her best friend. In addition to her strikingly good looks, she was a good student and a brilliant, confidant woman.

_And an accomplished manipulator, _Betty had grimaced as she watched Archie and Reggie fawning over Ronnie, fighting over who would have the pleasure of lathering up her perfectly toned body with suntan. The brunette bombshell would entice them on, winking at each, pulling them further into her game.

"_What I don't understand," _one Forsythe P. Jones had shot out, momentarily breaking the testosterone-a-ton,_ "is how you both could even __fathom living so far away from Pop's burgers?!"_

He had been drifting lazily around the pool on an inflatable bed, flipping chips in the air and catching _most_ in his mouth, much to Smither's disgust as he had helplessly watched the greasy yellow flakes slowly dissolve and sink into the cool depths.

* * *

Betty smiles at the memory, continuing her mental list of friends and futures.

Reggie was applying for business administration, and she knew that _this_ charmer would have no trouble getting ahead in life. He'll win a varsity scholarship, then likely take over his father's publishing company.

Yet, she can't help envisioning him the owner of a used car dealership, charming a young woman into buying a lemon, a seductive smile plastered on his chiseled face, winking suggestively at his "victim".

She chuckles to herself.

Moose and Midge would likely attend the same university, he on a football scholarship, she wanted a career in health services, unsure as of yet of her specialization.

Dilton Doily, well he would have no trouble getting into MIT or any Ivy League university of his choice, likely through early admissions, no less.

Beautiful Cheryl Blossom wanted to move to Hollywood to become a movie star, but she could just as well become a rising star in Silicon Valley. Little known by those outside her circle of close friends, the curvaceous red-head had a natural gift for software engineering.

And Jughead. Well _that_ was a mystery to her.

She frowns, jumping over a puddle as she draws close to the park.

Her dear friend, her lovable lazy glutton. Juggie was actually an extremely talented student in spite of his laziness. _To the exasperation of his teachers_. She smiles. He certainly was a non-conformist, as witnessed by his blatant disregard for the latest fashion trends (_god, that beanie he's worn since grade school!_), his laid-back, sarcastic personality and general lack of interest towards members the other sex. Not to forget his musical aptitudes and propensity to doodle whenever he wasn't chowing down on something – make that anything – edible.

Creative writing, science perhaps… or art school?

Betty had asked him a few times over the summer. Every time, he had grinned mysteriously and changed the subject.

When she had insisted, an evening at Pop's, he had mock-dramatically declared to the gang that he would become a Michelin-rated cook, and offer his services to "_the best damned joint in Riverdale – the Chock'lit Shoppe._"

"_Yeah, and eat me out of home and business!"_ Pop Tate had exclaimed above the laughs of the gang, affectionately winking at the lanky teen while serving him a half-dozen burgers piled onto a plate.

He was a an outstanding food critic, and a gourmet cook, Betty had had the pleasure to witness first hand thanks to their frequent cooking "dates" over the summer, mostly on nights when _his_ best friend was either unavailable, or had let her down to hang out with _her_ best friend…

Her smile vanishes at the thought of a certain red-head boy.

* * *

She picks up her pace, feeling slightly breathless.

She had taken up jogging after the end of the previous school year, as a way to keep in shape outside track season.

It had also turned out to be a great way to vent her frustration over a certain love interest, on evenings where he had let her down – generally as a result of her best friend Ron's womanly charms, but at times under the throes of any one of a slew of beautiful women vying for his attention: Ginger, Valerie and uber-sexual Cheryl Blossom only to name a few.

She suppresses a shiver as the cool evening breeze picks up, the tapping of her running shoes suddenly muted by the park's soft, wet grass.

She wipes a lone tear, thinking back to the event that had triggered her sudden need for a run.

* * *

Archie had cancelled _yet another_ date. He had called an hour before he was due to show up at her house for an evening at home (her parents had graciously agreed to dine out to give them some alone time). He was all apologies, of course, explaining that Veronica had tickets to the latest play, a back to school gift from her dad. He couldn't let her attend alone. _"Surely, Betty, you understand? Plus, it's not like we had planned anything special for tonight…."_

Oh, but he did promise to make it up to her. He'd invite her out on a nice date later in the week.

She was furious.

But she hated herself even more for her response: "_Oh… ok, Arch, I understand."_

Why, oh why did she repeatedly let that boy trample all over her heart?

She imagines his perfect freckled face, his sensual lips, his deep brown eyes. So expressive – so adoring when they were alone together. Oh, how she would get lost in those admiring irises, when he would kiss her slowly, deliberately caressing her body, his talented hands sending shivers down her spine…

In those moments, she felt whole, warm, loved.

But then she would catch him shooting that same adoring look to Veronica, and the warmth she felt was quickly supplanted by a cold empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

She had spent the better part of that afternoon toiling on a perfect dinner: fresh dates stuffed with cream cheese and pecans as an appetiser, a fragrant roast with a side of sweet-potato mash and grilled veggies for the main course, and her famous apple pie for desert. She had bought a vintage Bordeaux for the occasion.

When Archie had called her to cancel, she hadn't even bothered to go into the efforts she had taken to offer him a perfect meal. Ronnie had snapped her perfectly manicured fingers, and he had run to her in a heartbeat. So predictable.

She sighs.

She had slammed the receiver down, turned off the oven and promptly changed into her running gear, having completely lost her appetite.

* * *

Deep in thoughts, she doesn't notice she is fast approaching a young couple making out in the shadows on the park's trail. She glances at them and snaps out of her reverie.

A red-headed young man, passionately kissing a stylishly-dressed brunette.

_Groping would be a better description_, she thinks wryly as she watches the love of her life caress her best friend, his hands gliding across her back, tracing the lightly tanned skin made accessible by the dipping open back of her sparkly black dress.

She makes to turn and escape the couple, unseen, but Ronnie hears her.

"Betty! Fancy seeing you tonight!" The brunette smiles coquettishly, draping her arm around her date's waist. Ronnie knows her friend is likely heartbroken, and feels somewhat cruel, but the competitor in her simply can't help it. Plus, this is how it had always been between the two women. She knows in her heart that Betty would forgive her come Monday. And if not, well she'd ask Archie to take the blond out on a nice date. She'd even pick up the tab.

Archie, on the other hand has the decency to look embarrassed. Blushing, he makes to take a step in her direction, but thinks better of it. Instead, he chuckles nervously, scratching his neck for lack of better things to do with his shaking hands.

"Betty! Hh.. how are you? Glad to see you had a back-up plan for tonight. You know I'm sorry I cancelled…" He starts, apologetically.

Betty stares at him. That cold feeling in her stomach had never been so intense.

She is suddenly aware of her disheveled appearance – she had thrown on an oversized t-shirt and not bothered to tie up her hair. She is a mess compared to the perfectly attired Veronica. She frowns.

"Yeah, I want to be in top shape for track on Tuesday. You know, the first practice back from a break is always the hardest. I… I thought you were headed to the theatre…" She breaks off, self-consciously running a hand through her long blond locks.

Archie's eyes follow the blond's slender fingers, he gulps (_wow, she looks like a lioness tonight_).

"Oh, we are! We just felt like taking a small detour through the park. It's such a clear night, the stars are bright… So romantic, don't you agree?" Ronnie winks at Betty. "Well, as great as it was bumping into you, we have to get going, or we'll miss curtain call – and that simply won't do. This play has won acclaims from the greatest critiques. _Every_ important person in Riverdale will be in attendance, we certainly can't be seen arriving late. Ta, Betty."

With that, the brunette haughtily spins around, dragging an apologetic Archie Andrews, her heels clicking away in the silent night.

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Betty is floored. She wants to scream at them, give Archie an ultimatum. But the rational part of her knows that she would only aggravate things if she didn't calm down first… say things she would likely regret. _As if_, she thinks, but lets it go.

She is flooded by a sense of déjà vu. A medley of a dozen or so occasions where Archie had ditched her for another woman over the summer twirls around ever more aggressively in her mind.

_Could this night get any worse?_ She thinks as she angrily swipes at tears, her eyes glistening under the glare of a lamppost.

She whirls around and flees the park in a full-out sprint, fresh tears blurring her vision.

She turns a sharp corner and crashes head-first into an overflowing grocery bag.

Its owner instinctively drops the bag and its precious contents in a bid to stabilise the blond woman.

Jughead can only stare on in despair as a salsa jar he had bought to prepare nachos smashes against the pavement, splattering bits of tomato and pepper at their feet.

"Oh, Juggie, I'm so, sorry!" Betty gasps, steadying herself while quickly wiping at her cheeks.

"S'ok, Betts. My years fleeing Big Ethel have rendered me immune to female projectiles. But you might want to apologise to the salsa jar you just killed." The lanky teen lets go of her shoulders and winks at her.

He then takes in her dishevelled appearance and puffy eyes. He sighs internally, knowing all too well the probable cause for the normally bubbly, cheerful blonde's chagrin.

"Why the tears, sunshine?"

"Need I explain?" She inhales deeply, refusing to shed one more tear for her inconsiderate boyfriend.

If she can even call him that.

"_Your_ best friend," She pokes his ribcage for emphasis, "has once again taken me for a fool."

"Ah." He nods knowingly. "As usual, at the beck and call of the one Veronica Lodge, supreme slave-master of our endearing but oh, so unwitty freckled friend?" He enquires, side-stepping the tomato mess to pick up the salvageable items from his fallen groceries.

She only sighs, bending down to help him recover the rest of his purchases.

"Let's give this jar of salsa a proper eulogy and get out of here. What say you?"

The blond woman picks up the scattered pieces of glass and lid, throwing them in a nearby garbage bin. She then pauses, looking straight at him.

"As a peace offering for having fully destroyed a central component of your apparent pre-diner snack, would you like to come over and share a home cooked meal, prepared by yours truly?"

"_Mais bien sur_!"Jughead grins widely. Who could resist such an invitation? Particularly when the offer at hand consists in food cooked by Betty, one of the most accomplished chefs in Riverdale.

His stomach grumbles happily, he knows he'll be in for a delight.

He hooks arms with the petite blonde and together they walk the few blocks to the Cooper residence.

* * *

As they cross the threshold, Jughead breathes in a deliciously fragrant whiff of roast beef, veggies and, could it be… Yes! Betty's mouth-wateringly sublime apple pie!

He swears he has stepped right into heaven.

In his case, food truly _is_ the way into his heart. His phenomenal appetite, combined with a highly developed palate, had made him quite the connoisseur when it came to fine dining. While he _could_ satisfy his hunger with pretty much any type of edible food, he certainly had a soft spot for skilfully prepared meals.

With the exception of a small number of quality institutions in Riverdale, Betty was one of the few women to have truly awed him with her exquisite culinary creations. He simply could not understand his buddy Archie for overlooking such a pretty, pleasant (_thankfully, a polar opposite from snobby Veronica!_) and talented creature.

He shakes his head in wonder.

Betty smiles and beckons him into the kitchen.

He leans against the counter and watches the pretty blond move swiftly throughout the kitchen, brow creased in concentration as she multi-tasks, warming up the delicious home-cooked meal, setting the table and pouring two glasses of fine Bordeaux.

He falls in a trance as Betty opens up the hot oven, listening to the delightful crackling sounds and letting the delicate fragrance from the roast and veggies invade his senses. He opens his eyes just as the pretty chef bends down to take out the roast, and is surprised to feel a warm sensation spread from his chest to his groin as he takes in his friend's lovely curves.

_Oh, this can't be good_…. His brain screams. He deftly shifts over to the dining table to hide his discomfort.

Nervous, he scrambles for a conversation topic – anything to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Betts, I gotta ask. Why do you put up with his crap? Arch, I mean. He's my good friend – my _best_ friend. But sometimes, I swear, I just want to beat him over the head until some sense is knocked back into him…" He finishes lamely.

She brings over two steaming plates and sits opposite him. She takes a long sip of wine while she composes her thoughts.

He chows down on food to distract himself waiting for her to break the silence. He takes a sip of the red liquid to help wash down the delicious roast. He marvels silently at the masterful choice of wine, how it increases – without overpowering – the sharpness of the spices Betty used to coat the roast.

"I feel strange telling you this, mister _Woman-Hater_." She smirks. "I know Archie doesn't always devote the attention I feel – scratch that – I _know_ I deserve."

He grins at that, genuinely happy to hear Betty's awareness of her self-worth.

"But, when we do spend time together, it… it's magical. He looks at me with such love, such passion I feel like the luckiest person in the world. I can almost forget the crap he puts me through sometimes."

She smiles ruefully and takes another long sip before continuing.

"His kisses, even his more chaste ones, make my knees weak and give me butterflies in my stomach. I love that feeling of anticipation as I wait for him to pick me up for a date, that feeling that he loves me enough to plan for an outing just to please me. And, when he touches me, I get these delightful shivers, and a most amazing sensation of warmth, I feel like I could self-combust… God this is embarrassing – don't you dare make fun of me Mr. Forsythe Pendelton Jones!"

She ducks her head abashedly, realising she may have been too detailed for her prude friend – while she's used to bearing her soul to Jughead, she's not usually so … graphic when it comes to her feelings towards his best pal Archie.

But when she looks at him, he seems deep in thought, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. _Almost as if he… understands me?_ She wonders.

Then he asks, dead-pan, "What if someone else was out there, Betts, who could induce these same reactions from you, or perhaps even greater. Someone who would cherish you, and only you, rather than attempt to split his time and emotions with other women?"

And she's speechless.

"But hey – what do I know? I get that way about food, its many delicious aromas, textures and flavours… And, with what you've cooked up tonight, sunshine, I think I'm in love."

He winks at her jokingly, plowing an extra-large serving of roast beef and mashed potatoes into his mouth, effectively shutting it from further emotional vomit.

They avoid further exploring the topic as they continue enjoying their meal, settling down instead for their usual light banter, exchanging the latest gossip and chit-chatting about their return to classes on Monday.

* * *

The dishes washed and food stored away, Jughead makes to leave, a large container filled with leftovers tucked under his arm. Betty accompanies him to the door, expounding her views on the latest drama between Midge and Moose. Reggie had attempted _yet again_ to ask her out, receiving not one but two black eyes for his efforts.

As he makes to leave, he gazes at her seriously. "Elizabeth Cooper, you're truly an amazing woman. I just hope Arch comes to his good senses. Thanks for a wonderful meal."

And with a gallant tip of his beanie, he steps out into the night.

As she's about to close the door, he turns around and calls out "Hey, sunshine, if you ever feel blue again, I know the perfect place that'd cheer you up."

He winks and she grins at him, more than a little curious, gently closing the door on his retreating form.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hi PaulaJey – thanks for your reviews! I agree, alcohol in high school can be deemed inappropriate, teens being underaged… That said, the gang as seniors are about 17/18 in my plotline – 18 actually being the legal age for alcohol consumption where I'm from. ;-) I'm not planning on drunken antics in this fic, but am aiming to portray a more mature side of the Archie verse along with the typical teen drama… I appreciate hearing your thoughts though if you feel it's too much!

* * *

Jughead feels great, his entire being radiating with contentment.

_God bless Betty and her fabulous cooking._

The wine has given him a light, pleasant buzz.

This _has_ to be why his slightly hazy mind keeps refocusing on that brief moment when Betty had bent down to retrieve the roast form the oven. He can still smell the delicious roast, hear its delectable crackle, admire his friend's lovely curves…

_I **so** don't want to go there._ He shakes his head in an attempt to clear the treacherous thoughts.

Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't _hate_ women. He simply can't bring himself to bother.

From as early as he can remember, he'd been a witness to the romantic melodrama of his closest friends, Archie, Betty and Veronica's disastrous love triangle being the pinnacle, so to speak.

_A witness – and a victim, of sorts._

How many times had the drama sucked him right in? How was it that he was so often reduced to rescuing his pals from the misfires of some ridiculous ploy to win over the attentions of a good looking girl? Or consoling Betts from _yet another_ douchebag move by Arch?

_How is it that normally smart people lose all bearings when in love?_

It had all simply driven home the point that it really wasn't worth it.

That said, he wasn't completely immune to a woman's charms.

He'd had a few dates here and there. He had genuinely enjoyed spending time with Debbie and his childhood sweetheart Joani Jumpp when they had reconnected the previous year.

Hell, he had even come to tolerate Ethel's attempts to win him over with food.

But Jughead had never _fallen_ for a girl the way his pals Archie, Reggie, Chuck or Moose had. Nor did he particularly enjoy the company of any member of the opposite sex. They were generally needy, demanding, too emotional. Betty being the exception.

She was one of his oldest friends, his closest pal after Archie. Countless times over the years they had hung out, babysitting Jellybean, watching cheesy horror flicks, cooking together or just enjoying each other's company. He could talk to her about anything. He had always seen her as one of the guys, but blessed with a combination of wits, generosity and culinary skills he couldn't easily attribute to many others in his group of buddies.

_Yet.._

Jughead had caught himself noticing Betty's more _feminine_ attributes on more than a few occasions in recent months – much to his dismay.

He had observed how her big blue eyes sparkled whenever he would make her laugh, at times through glistening tears when she had come over for a distraction from her broken heart.

Her lovely red lips, he had noticed an afternoon at Pop's. He, Archie, Ronnie, Reggie and Betty had stopped by for a snack after a morning out at the beach. She had worn a luscious red lip-gloss, he observed, mesmerized as she daintily snacked on fries. He had barely even touched his double cheeseburger he was so distracted. To the amusement of Reggie; "_Hey, needle-nose! You sick or something? The girls are eating more than you…._" Snapped out of his reverie, he had quickly proceeded to chow down – ordering two additional burgers, just as a precaution. Thankfully, Reggie's limited attention span had swiftly reverted to flirting with Ron and Betty.

He had _never_ associated eating as a sensual pastime before that moment. While thankfully proven overblown, he had feared at the time that he would never be able to enjoy Pop's cooking in the same, free, careless way ever again.

He still blanches at the memory.

A vision of Betty from earlier in the evening flickers in his mind. She is sitting at the Cooper's dinner table in her oversized t-shirt, heartily laughing at one of his sarcastic comments, her blond locks framing her pretty face like a lioness. She is fiery, beautiful and strong, like a blazing sun.

Realization hits him.

_She is my sunshine._

But she is Archie's girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thanks paulajaey, saavyxpistola and unnamed guest for the reviews! This chapter's for you :)

* * *

Betty Cooper breathes in the fresh, crisp fall air and grins.

She's literally skipping on her way to Riverdale high.

She can't help it, _It's the geek in me, _she thinks, as she visualises Riverdale's hallways filled with joyful clatter and gossip, a stern, plump Mr. Weatherbee scowling at laggards.

In addition to her favorite classes – English lit., Spanish and contemporary history – she's looking forward to track this year, and is absolutely certain she'll be topping Coach Grappler's varsity team, thanks to her intense summer training.

She closes her eyes, relishing in her daydream of academic and athletic prowess. A fleeting thought of one red-haired boy she wouldn't mind impressing…

She can just about smell the musty air of the school library, the lavender scent in the women's showers after a good run. But then, her olfactory senses take her to Ms. Beazley's ungodly cafeteria fare, bringing her daydream to a sudden and unpleasant halt.

_Speaking of food…_

Betty realises she hasn't crossed paths with Juggie. _That's strange._ She glances at her heavy lunchbox, filled with leftovers from Saturday's dinner. She had packed an extra lunch for her lanky friend, as she was certain he had already eaten his way through the leftovers she had bestowed upon him that evening.

Since junior year, they had met up around the corner from his house almost every morning and walked to school together. The few exceptions lately being when she was offered a ride from Archie or Reggie, if she happened to cross them on her way to school.

She spins around at the sound of a honk. _Speak of the devil…_

"Reggie! How are you?" Betty cheerfully waves as a black convertible McLaren pulls up to her. The brown-haired jock throws her a flirtatious grin and revs up the motor in a powerful purr.

"Hey blondie! Want a ride?"

"Wow, mister big shot, nice wheels! I guess Mantel Co. is faring rather well these days... Betcha won't be requiring my mechanics services for this baby!" Betty shouts over the roar of the engine, admiring the luxurious piece of engineering.

"Aw babe, I'd be more than happy to show you what's underneath the hood… How about you an' me hang out at my place tonight?" Reggie wriggles his brow suggestively.

Betty bites down on her lower lip. _He is so hot_, she can't help but notice his chiselled face and toned body. Ah, those washboard abs she's surreptitiously noticed over the summer. _A gorgeous male specimen. Too bad he's an ass half the time, and busy flirting with any two-legged creature in a mini-skirt the other half!_

"Thanks Reggie, as _tantalizing_ as your offer may seem, I've made plans with the girls tonight." She responds flippantly.

"You know my offer stands anytime, darling. Can I at least offer the lady a ride?" And without awaiting her response, he pushes open the passenger door.

Grateful, she chucks the overstuffed lunchbox in the back and jumps in, bracing herself as Reggie speeds off towards Riverdale High.

* * *

"Betty, you look good today."

Reggie glances at her. She is wearing a plain royal blue pullover, which hugs her curves nicely while accentuating her big blue eyes. Skinny jeans and a pair of red flats complete her look. She's decided to wear her hair down, for a change. _And boy does it suit her_, he thinks.

"Oh thanks Reggie, as opposed to _every other day_?!" She smirks as she playfully smacks him in the shoulder. "_That_, mister chivalry personified, has got to be the worst compliment I've ever received!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, blondie! Heck, I guess Archie's poor woman skills are finally rubbing off on me!"

His joke falls flat, as her pretty features quickly turn into a frown. He glances at her and sighs. "Let me guess, he's done it again." It wasn't a question.

Reggie cannot understand for the life of him how Archie could have such beautiful babes as Veronica and Betty so completely enthralled. He wasn't particularly bright, athletic, good-looking, or wealthy.

Worse, yet, his buddy seems absolutely incompetent when it came to the delicate art of keeping both his suitors happy. It couldn't be too complicated, could it? Date Betty on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and Veronica on the other days. _Never_. _Ever_. cancel on one to take the other out! A primordial rule Carrot-top would forget way too often…

Reggie shakes his head at the thought.

He, on the other hand, has mastered the art of dating: have fun, don't commit. And, most importantly, be upfront about it. That honesty has largely saved him from the scorn of jealous women.

He looks at Betty again. She's lost in her thoughts, her blond hair blowing in the wind, glinting with the sun's rays.

Reggie can understand why Archie has such a hard time deciding who to go steady with. Veronica is a rich, sophisticated and drop dead gorgeous woman. He also considers Betty to be very attractive, in her own tomboy ways, in addition to being smart, kind and so devoted to carrot-top it makes him sick. But that, perversely, is also a source of attraction – how she _never_ gives in to any of his advances.

_Makes the chase more fun._

He smirks, thinking of his other non-attainable romantic interest, Midge.

Reggie pushes the motor into a loud roar as he enters Riverdale High's parking lot, fully intent on making a grand entrance as befits his alpha male status.

* * *

Riverdale's alpha male smirks as he sees Archie balk at his new wheels, while Veronica fumes that he's managed to one-up her grand entrance. _Limo service was so last year_.

"Carrot-top, needle-nose, Miss Lodge." He greets the little group hanging out by the parking lot, blowing a kiss to the brown-haired beauty. He watches in amusement as she seethes in her electric blue high heels and matching hand bag, tight black V-neck dress and beret, undoubtedly the latest Paris fashion. She ceases to stare daggers at him only when she spots her best friend, who bounces out of the car and embraces her in a tight hug.

"Oh Ronnie! This is it! Our senior year – can you believe it! Wow, you're gorgeous in that outfit! Chanel?" All traces of resentment from the weekend's events forgotten. It's just not characteristic of Betty to hold a grudge against her best friend.

"Yves Saint-Laurent, actually." Veronica grins at her friend. "I can lend you the dress sometime, if you want! With these shoes, it would totally accentuate your eyes! Cute flats, by the way."

Betty smiles at her friend before turning to her other pals. Archie is, not surprisingly, completely engrossed in debating cars with Regg. She observes him as he walks around the sports car, inspecting it with glee and chatting specs with Reggie. While her heart skips a beat, she can still feel small pangs of resentment. She realizes she hasn't quite forgiven him for bailing on her over the weekend. _You'll have some grovelling to do, Mr. Andrews,_ she thinks, and glances at her other best friend.

Jughead stands aloof, apparently preoccupied.

_Or daydreaming. Typical Juggie._ She smiles.

"Juggie? Hey, lazy-head!" She moves in close to him to catch his attention, on tiptoes so as to enter his line of vision.

Jughead had been so busy thinking of _anything_ to distract his mind from the cute blonde standing several feet away – Pops' burgers, that great jazz CD he bought over the weekend, Jellybean splattering her breakfast all over the kitchen this morning – he hadn't noticed her approach.

His eyes focus on hers and soften.

After his unfortunate realisation Saturday evening, he had spent his following waking hours willing his mind and body to revert to normal and ignore the impulses he'd been having towards his blond friend. It seems his Sunday combo of videogames and eat-a-ton at Pop's was for naught, however, as right now all he can think of is whether her lovely glossy lips would taste as juicy as they looked. He can just about make out a light scent of cherries. _Oh god, bad, very bad thoughts…_

Suddenly noticing her proximity – worse, the proximity of others, including her boyfriend Archie – he snaps back to reality and takes a few steps back, uncomfortable. He can feel his ears redden, and would very much like to melt into the ground at this point._ Can I make more of an ass of myself?_

"Oh – hey Betts! Sorry, I was –"

"– daydreaming, I know, you bum. Hey, I missed walking with you this morning."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I had errands to run before school." He hates himself for lying to the most honest person he knows, but thinks it best to spend as little time as possible in her company until his hormones have reverted to normal. _Because this cannot be my new normal..._

"No worries! Luckily I bumped into Reggie and his new hot wheels, or I'm sure my arm would have fallen off from dragging your lunch around!" She grins at him, handing him the heavy lunchbox. "Brought some more leftovers from the weekend, figured you'd have already finished yours. Plus, it'd be too cruel to have you endure one of Ms. Beazley's concoctions on the first day back!"

"I'm touched, sunshine, thank you. You know you're a culinary godsend, right?" He smiles at her, his fingers brushing hers as he takes the proffered gift.

Archie chooses that moment to interrupt, coming up behind the blonde and taking her free hand: "Betty, can you spare a second before the bell rings?"

She's about to retort that she's talking with Jug but he suddenly jerks away, mumbling "I've got to go, promised I'd catch up with Dilt before class."

"Oh, ok – see you later, Juggie!"

She finds his behavior a little off, but doesn't contemplate it too long, focusing instead on Archie's apologetic expression as he drags her slightly apart from the gang.

_To be continued._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad to read I'm not the only one taking pleasure from writing this ;-) ****paulajaey****, I'll admit I'm having fun writing Reggie! While I've never shipped Regg/Betty, I could also see this story going on a tangent… I'd say I'm about halfway through. Please bear with me!**

* * *

Archie Andrews looks down at his sneakers, contrite.

"Betts, I feel so bad…"

"As you rightly should, Archie. Do I mean so little to you? I must, how else could you justify stringing me around so selfishly?"

"But Betty, that's not true, you know I care about you! I was really looking forward to our date. I-it's just, well, Ronnie had those tickets and would have been really upset to have to go on her own. Yo-you know how she gets…" Archie stammers. He looks up, hoping his gaze would be met with an understanding one.

Instead, he faces a look of anger and sadness.

It twists his stomach.

"Really, Archie? You don't think Ron could have asked _any guy _in Riverdale to accompany her? That _any_ of these lucky idiots wouldn't just drop everything for the pleasure of escorting beautiful Veronica Lodge to a posh soirée?! No, Arch, you _knew_ this, and you just didn't want another guy to take her out, so you cancelled on me instead."

Tears stream down her pretty cheeks.

Archie now truly feels terrible. Deep down, he can't deny his friend is right on. But he sincerely hadn't meant to hurt her. He would just rather face Betty's disappointment than Ronnie's wrath. Plus, Betts was usually pretty quick to forgive him, contrary to the rich heiress...

"That's not true, Betty. You know I like you very much."

He closes the gap and wipes a fresh tear from her cheek.

"I am very sorry, I realize I'm an ass and don't deserve your forgiveness, but I really want to make it up to you, show you how much you mean to me." He gazes at her, hopeful.

She can feel her heart unthawing slightly as she stares into his adoring brown eyes.

"Arch, I don't know, I feel like my heart's been broken one too many times. I-I don't think I can wait around for you to make up your mind. I know I can't force you to choose, but I _cannot_ continue to stand on the sidelines of my life waiting on you. It's just not fair to me – or Ronnie – and you know it."

"Betts, I agree and understand, but I can't lose you… Please, give me a chance – one last chance… Come to the homecoming with me next week?"

She looks at him, doubtful. "And what about Ronnie?"

"Betts, this is about you an' me. What do you say?"

"This is your last chance, Archie Andrews. Don't mess it up." She stares at him intently, willing him to understand that this time, she's serious. She refuses to let him break her heart again.

"I promise."

And he leans in and kisses her. He can feel her hesitation so he nips at her bottom lip, taking advantage of her surprised "oh" to slip his tongue past her lips, deepening the kiss. He wraps his arms around her, and can feel her resolve being to melt as she responds in kind.

"Arch! ARCHIE! BETTY!" Veronica's shrill voice forces them apart. "Bell rang five minutes ago, we're going to be late for English Lit!" The brown-haired beauty throws daggers at Archie while she drags a dazed Betty towards the building.

Reggie follows closely behind, fully enjoying Freckleface's daft romantic blunders.

* * *

"Ok class, to begin the semester, I thought we would explore literary modernism. Can anyone identify its historical period?"

Ms. Grundy is shocked to see three hands shoot up. While she had expected Dilton and Betty to rise to the challenge – they had both consistently been her strongest students in this cohort – she certainly hadn't expected it from the third pupil, Forsythe Jones.

He is looking at her intently, his body tense. "Mister Jones, yes?"

"Late 19th and early 20th century."

"That is correct. Now, would anybody venture into a description of such literary works?"

Again, the same three hands shoot up. She decides to test her generally distracted pupil again, the first answer had to be a fluke.

"Forsythe, care to elaborate further?"

He cringes at his given name, but plunges into his explanation.

"Well, Ms. G, it involves what some refer to a radical break with the traditional tenets of Western art and culture. Basically, the decay of late 19th century imperialism and the horrors of the First World War had shaken these writers' faith in the continuity of their Western civilization. They saw the world as senseless, characterized by hypocrisy and random violence, and expressed it through cynicism and pessimism, liberating themselves from Victorianist conventions." He finishes, mumbling the last words as he notices the bewildered stares.

Ms Grundy, Dilton, Betty and the rest of the class are speechless.

"V-very good, Forsythe. Would you be able to identify some key authors, perhaps?

"Sure, take Joseph Conrad, for example. In _Heart of Darkness,_ he paints a disparaging picture of European imperialism, showing it to be largely empty rationalizations for brutal conquest and economic exploitation."

The seasoned teacher stares at her pupil, incredulous.

"_Heart of Darkness_, yes, one of the earlier modernist works. A very good read, which I recommend to you all as supplementary reading. Well that was very good, Forsythe. We shall delve further into the movement's precursors, some of which you've correctly identified. But first, we will read T. S. Elliot's 1922 classic modernist poem, _The Waste Land_. Class, please turn to page 28."

Betty throws Jughead a disbelieving glance as she opens her book. "Woah, Juggie, where did _that_ come from?"

He responds with a slight shrug, "I saw Coppola's _Apocalypse Now_ over the summer, and decided to google to see if it had been based on a true story. I discovered Conrad's novel … "

"Jughead, you are one weird guy… But I gotta say, I'm impressed!" She flashes him a brilliant smile.

He buries his head in his text book, ears burning.

To Ms. Grundy's amazement, the young man continues to participate actively throughout the class.

_Weatherbee and Flutesnoot will never believe me!_

Ms. Grundy calls out to her lanky pupil as the class breaks. "Glad to see my classes are finally of interest to you, Mr. Jones. Continue to participate as you have today and you just might make it into a decent college next year."

* * *

Jughead continues to actively participate throughout his morning classes, to the bewilderment of his teachers and friends.

To his dismay, he and Betty are in all the same classes this semester. Worse yet, she had chosen to sit beside him _in every class_.

That had seriously put a dent in his plan to stay away from her until he had sorted through his traitorous feelings.

His entire body all too aware of her proximity, he found he couldn't doze off or daydream without his thoughts circling back to the pretty blond sitting so close to him. So he focuses on the only other thing that kept his mind relatively occupied in the absence of food. School.

God, he hates himself.

* * *

"Hey Needlenose! When did you grow a brain?" Reggie smacks him on the shoulder, taking a seat at the cafeteria.

"Mantle, the question you should be asking is how are _you_ growing ever more dimwitted? Too much testosterone, I believe, it's getting to your head." Jughead retorts derisively, plucking the pudding off of Reggie's platter and finishing it in two expert spoon strokes.

"Guys, cut it off! But seriously, buddy, what's up with you?" Archie takes a seat across the table, unwrapping his sandwich, "Competing against Dilton or something?!"

"Right, like pudding-brain here can compete against the king of geeks!" Reggie snorts, pulling his tray away from Jughead's perusing hands. "Speaking of dimwits, you invited Betty to the homecoming dance, _in front of Ronnie_?!"

Archie gulps guiltily. "Betty was so angry at me, I didn't know what else to do…"

"Seems she's finally taking a page out of the Veronica book."

"What do you mean, Jugg?"

"Come on, Arch, Ronnie's been manipulating you for years. She gets pissed at you, and you're willing to do anything – jump through hoops, ditch your friends, Betty – to have her forgive you. All I'm saying is Bets finally caught on, and it's worked."

Archie frowns "you mean she tricked me into inviting her to the dance?"

"Arch, are you daft?! She had every right to be pissed at you, you _did_ cancel on her last weekend to go out with Ronnie. I'm just pointing out she wasn't so quick to forgive you this time. Maybe she's finally getting sick of your bull, buddy."

Sometimes Jughead wanted to knock some sense into his best friend, this was such a time.

"Needlenose's right, and I'd think twice about cancelling on her again... Which means Ronnie's free to date!" Reggie grins smugly at Archie. "Gotta jet fellas, got a lady to invite to homecoming!"

And with that, Reggie swaggers off in search of Veronica Lodge.

"Reggie, don't you dare!" Archie is about to stalk off after him, but Jughead grabs his arm.

"Arch, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You invited _Betty_ to the dance, you better honour your choice. I won't stand by and let you hurt her yet again. And, Ronnie doesn't need your protection, let her decide whether she wants to go with that rat or not."

Archie, taken aback by his friend's harsh words, sits back down, morosely.

His mood is quickly lifted when he catches sight of a cute girl.

"Hey, isn't that your physics partner? Man she's hot! What's her name? Jug?"

But his best friend is no longer listening, shoveling food like an automaton, daydreaming about a certain blond friend.

_To be continued._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hello, beautiful creatures! May I join you?"

Reggie Mantle doesn't await an invitation as he settles down in the midst of the group of girls chatting away on the sunny school grounds.

Ethel, Midge, Betty and Nancy had been listening to Veronica's latest tales of high fashion in Rome, where she had recently vacationed with her parents. "… and Ricardo was SO charming, really, I did feel bad rejecting his advances, but I certainly couldn't be seen associating with a _commoner_..."

"Right, because an Italian male model is definitely a member of the proletariat!" Betty splutters, shaking her head disbelievingly at her best friend before acknowledging the intruder. "Hey, Reggie."

Midge smiles up at him, a tinge of flirtatiousness in her voice. "Oh, Reggie, how are you, dear? I'm so sorry about Moose's poor behaviour, but glad to see you're looking much better."

He grimaces at the memory of his last encounter with Midge's beefy boyfriend, unconsciously touching the spot where he had received one of two black eyes.

"Pff… that _caveman_ punches like a 60 year old granny. I just hope he can get back into shape fast enough for our opening match against Central High. Now I assume you ladies will be out cheering for your men?"

"For our men, sure, but you, Mantle, not a chance!" Ronnie puffs.

"Aw hun, don't be that way, I know you secretly lust after me." Reggie traces a finger along the brunette's chin. She shivers slightly, but catches herself, flicking his hand away.

"Keep dreaming, Mantle."

"I will."

He smirks as she reddens, and takes the opportunity to give her the once-over. She emanates aristocracy from her every pore, sitting atop a picnic table, imperiously presiding over her loyal subjects.

_Arrogant and beautiful, a perfect creature._ He wonders whether she would be as domineering in a more intimate setting…

Veronica feels a pang of desire as she catches his admiring glance. _You're not too bad yourself, mister Mantle._ He looks handsome in his dark jeans and tight-fitting black dress shirt, golden Ray Bans shading his brown eyes.

But she quickly composes herself and fans her dainty fingers, exaggerating a fake yawn, "Now, Reggie, if there's nothing else, run along, shall you?"

"Sweetheart, be nice. A little birdie told me you've got no date to homecoming as of yet."

Veronica glowers at him. She is still furious that Archie had the galls to invite Betty instead of her, but she can't lose face in front of her girlfriends.

"I'll have you know, Reggie Mantle, I have_ quite a few_ suitors. I still haven't made up my mind as to whom will have the honor of accompanying me." She responds haughtily.

"Well then consider this an additional invitation by a suitor you'll find much better matched to your class and status, Miss Lodge." He takes her hand and brushes lightly with his lips.

Reggie turns to leave before she can shoot him any further snide remarks, saluting the other girls who are now giggling at the exchange between Riverdale High's two utmost pretentious pupils.

Ronnie observes his retreating form. She had intended to go with one of Lodge Enterprise's junior executives. But accepting Reggie's invitation might end up serving her purposes better. Archie detested the very thought of Reggie flirting with her, she knew. This could prove the perfect way to have him break up with Betty and take her to the homecoming, without getting her hands dirty.

"Ronnie, are you going to go with him?" Betty enquires, pulling her out of her scheming.

"Sweety, I just might…"

She smiles innocently at Betty.

* * *

"Alright, ladies, out on the track field. Gents, we'll stay in the gym, pick teams for a game of basketball."

Coach Kleats whistles and the class disperses.

_Finally, I can relax._ Jughead makes his way towards the bleachers, pack of Doritos in hand, fully intent on napping for the next little while.

Coach Kleats had given up trying to force him to participate in gym years ago. Plus, he seemed distracted with the upcoming basketball championships, the Riverdale crew had not been performing well. _He won't notice my slacking off._

No sooner has he closed his eyes, he feels a presence settling next to him. He doesn't budge, willing the intruder to leave him be.

"Hey, Jughead."

He opens an eyelid, irritated. "Hey, Dilton. What's up?"

"Hum… Well, I was sort of wondering what was up with you? In class, you've seemed awfully…"

"… Attentive?"

"Well, yeah, and… tense, perhaps?"

Jughead sighs. He had managed to not think of his troubles for all of five minutes.

Dilton had always been able to easily read his friends. Judging by his lanky pal's silence, he's hit a nerve. "You know you can tell me. Who knows, maybe I can help? I've been told I'm a pretty smart guy… " He winks.

Jughead regards his diminutive friend. It couldn't hurt. Plus, he had never uttered the words aloud. Perhaps by hearing himself say it, he'd realise how ridiculous it all sounded and everything would revert to normal.

"I.. I think I like Betty. As in I'd like to walk over to her and kiss her "_like"_."

There, he said it.

But he doesn't feel any better for it.

Fuck.

Dilton looks at him, amazed. He doesn't know what to say. Jughead, crushing over a girl? He had always suspected… never mind. "Jughead, th.. that's great! I mean, it's no reason to be stressed out. Betty's a lovely, smart and kind woman. Heck I've always wondered why there weren't _more_ guys chasing after her."

He ponders silently, then. "Oh, that's why you've been so, huh, uncharacteristic in class..."

"She chose to sit next to me in every class, Dilt! If I don't focus on something – anything other than her, I'll do something stupid, like tell her…"

Dilton laughs at that. Jugg, realising how ridiculous he sounds, chuckles.

"I'm done for. I always thought Arch and Regg were so ridiculous to spend so much time and energy drooling over women. Now here I am, obsessing over Betty."

"Well, you were always a little obsessive-compulsive", the smaller teen teases. "But seriously, Jugg, these feelings are natural, it's not worth stressing yourself over them. Plus, keep acting weird and people _will_ find out. Are you planning on telling Betty?"

"God no – she's in love with Archie. Plus, he's invited her to homecoming, she's seemed so happy all day. I just hope Arch doesn't screw up again."

"Well, for what it's worth, I can see you two together. You've always been close friends, and I know you'd treat her as she deserves."

Jughead sighs. Dilton pats him on the back and gets up. "Oh – I do hope you keep up participating in class, it's been … intellectually stimulating." He smiles genuinely.

Jughead snorts. "Don't count on it, do you know how draining it's been, paying attention in class? I'd need to bring a second lunch just to keep energized!" They both laugh.

"Dilt, thanks."

_To be continued._


End file.
